DraluxeWings
DraluxeWings belong to Aquamine. Anyone can make a normal DraluxeWing but ask me if you want a royal or any special powers you come up with. Appearance A DraluxeWing might sometimes be mistaken for a RainWing who is wearing armour but the golden plates are acctually parts of the dragon's body. They can be sky blue or mint. They have red eyes. They have 'golden' plates on their chests, heads, and wings. The one on the chest has either a 'ruby' or a 'sapphire' on it. Their talons look strange, very large with long claws and lots of layers of scales. Their wings have red dots on them. Territory DraluxeWings live in the 'Kingdom of War', a set of large, secret islands around the closest bay to Jade Mountain. The islands are mostly tropical with lots of jungles. They have cities on the three biggest islands that are in a triangle in the middle of the bay. The cities are Seamore, Skymore, and Terramore and are named after the three places DraluxeWings go after death. The fifth island in Terramore is the location of the DraluxeWing palace and Skymore holds the 'Temple of Light'. Smaller villages dot the other islands. Abilities DraluxeWings can breathe a sleep mist that doesn't effect the user. They can also bend in a way so the sun reflects off their 'gem' and blind their enemies. Rarely, a dragonet hatches with one purple eye in place of their right red eye. Those dragonets can communicate to the spirits of Sky, Sea, and Earth. The Four Main Islands Skymore Skymore is an island whith some cliffs added to the normal jungle. The spirits of that island were good dragons while alive and can communicate freely with any gifted dragon. Seamore Seamore means a lot to the Draluxewings as it's the place where the sky meets the sea. The spirits of that island did few bad things but had their reasons. The spirits can communicate with gifted dragons but that reqires the will of the spirit and the deagon. Terramore Terramore is the island closest to Phyrria itself. The spirits there are curel but dragons live there, hoping to set a good example for young ones so their spirits shall go to Skymore. History Nobody knows how DraluxeWings came into being. WIP. Historical Figures (Listed in the order of the time they lived.) Goldensong The first DraluxeWing to come up with the spirits and a hero to the tribe. Her spirit feels that the gifted dragonets shall only use their power for the tribe, nothing other. Queen Shatteredstar The first ever DraluxeWing queen. Ghostheart Came up with the idea of naming ceremonies and mentors. Queen Steamstone Current DraluxeWing queen. The Last Gifted Unknown dragon but possobly the last gifted. Traditions Naming Ceremonies Each dragon has two naming ceremonies in their life. Going from a -wisp to a -talon and then getting their full tribe name. Started by Ghostheart of the DraluxeWings. Spiritrise Celebrated to honor the spirits, Spiritrise includes dancing, music, arena battles where nobody dies, and sending lilypads floating on the ocean. Day of the Gifted Celebrated to show happiness that a gifted has hatched. Includes dancing and music. All training is canceled that day. Realationships * MudWings: Enemies that try to wipe out the tribe every chance they get after their queen ran away with a DraluxeWing while the kingdom was in chaos. * SeaWings: Once in a while one comes along, chats, and leaves. Eh. * RainWings: Who are DraluxeWings? We don't know them. * NightWings: The similarities grew an alliance. * SandWings: Meh. * IceWings: Haters. * Skywings: Fighting makes an alliance... wierd. * AirWings: Allied to defeat the MudWings * FuryWings: * ASK IF YOU WANT YOUR FANON TRIBE ON HERE! Category:Tribes Category:Fanon Tribes Category:Fanon